


Crazy In Love

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, G!P, G!p Lexa, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not how Lexa thought her night would end.</p><p>Not that she’s complaining, because meeting a frustratingly gorgeous and intriguing blonde has been arguably the best thing that has happened to her in a very long time.</p><p>Well, at least until said blonde ended up in Lexa’s bed writhing underneath her. That is the best thing that had happened to her in a very, very long time.</p><p>or</p><p>a g!p fine stud lexa fic ft. daddy lexa and babygirl clarke</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy In Love

**Author's Note:**

> this features fine stud lexa, and contains g!p, daddy lexa and babygirl clarke. If you arent into that you probably shouldnt read.
> 
> also this was sorta rushed with no beta, so all mistakes are mine.

This is not how Lexa thought her night would end.

Not that she’s complaining, because meeting a frustratingly gorgeous and intriguing blonde has been arguably the best thing that has happened to her in a very long time.

Well, at least until said blonde ended up in Lexa’s bed writhing underneath her. _That_ is the best thing that had happened to her in a very, _very_ long time.

* * *

 

When she begrudgingly accompanies Lincoln to the grand opening of the club that her sister, Anya owns, all Lexa could think of is going back to her apartment. Cuddling up on the couch with a hot cup of tea and watching the documentary on deep sea squids that is currently on her list on Netflix sounds very exciting to her. However, Lexa knew she needed to come out and support Anya, and she wouldn’t mind the expensive _free_ scotch Anya had promised her if she attends. After all, Lexa had been the one to help Anya with choosing the highest quality liquor vendors. Expensive scotch and fine wine are Lexa’s areas of expertise.

Lexa and Lincoln walk into the bar, seeing it already filled with people. It was a quaint and classy bar Anya dubbed _Grounders_. They arrive late, so the party is already in full swing. Lexa could feel the bass of the music beneath her feet, and as she looks around she sees the bar is full of people having a good time. It seems as if this grand opening is a hit.

Looking around for her sister, Lexa’s eye caught on a pair of beautiful blue eyes and a head of brilliant blonde hair. Their eyes meet for a moment, before the blonde’s attention is abruptly taken by one of her friends asking her a question. This girl is seated at a table with a group of friends, laughing loudly at something one of them said.

The girl is absolutely breathtaking. She has smooth pale skin, and full pink lips. Lips that Lexa desperately wants to suck into her mouth. Lexa’s breath hitches, and she can’t seem to stop herself from staring. The blonde is gorgeous, and Lexa cannot do anything but take it all in.

Lexa takes in the blonde’s outfit - a black lace cocktail dress and dark heels. Lexa’s eyes move of the own accord to the blonde’s chest, eyes soaking in the sight of full breasts peeking out from a sinful neckline. Lexa’s eyes continue downward, and she can’t stop her eyes from lingering on the girl’s pale long legs. God, those legs went on for miles.

Lexa dragged her eyes slowly back up the gorgeous blonde’s body. The girl caught Lexa’s gaze again. Instead of blushing and looking away, as most girls would, this blonde was different. This girl merely smirked and kept eye contact, her eyes never leaving Lexa’s. That show of confidence immediately causes Lexa’s pants to feel just a little too tight.

“Lexa!”

The brunette’s eyes leave the blonde as Lexa turns around to see Anya coming over to her with a smile. “Hey kiddo, Lincoln told me you’ve been standing here for the past ten minutes gawking at this cute blonde.” Anya says, the corners of her lips curving into a smirk. Anya looks behind her sister, letting out a low whistle once she finds what she is looking for. “Damn kid, she _is_ hot.”

Lexa could feel heat reach up her neck so she quickly clears her throat and changes the subject. “I believe I was promised free expensive scotch as payment for my presence tonight?”

Anya raises her eyebrow at the question but after a moment nods her head and takes the hint. Lexa lets out a breath of relief, her mind still reeling with thoughts of the blonde stranger. Anya then ushers her younger sister towards the bar. Lexa cast one last look at the gorgeous blonde before following Anya and seating herself at the bar next to Lincoln.

“There she is,” Lincoln remarks when he sees his best friend. “I was wondering when you were going to take your eyes off her.” Lincoln says to her over his shoulder as he reaches behind the bar to grab three glasses and a bottle of scotch. He pours a drink for each of them before passing them around. The three of them clinked glasses and drink in silence, the music from the DJ filling the comfortable silence between them.

Lexa takes this silence to really look at the club. It is exquisite. The atmosphere is sophisticated, tastefully decorated and the lighting makes the club feel just a tad bit homey. People are enjoying themselves on the dancefloor, and good music fills the room that is already filled to the brim with people. Anya has outdone herself, Lexa thinks as her chest fills with pride. Her sister has accomplished much. This club is wonderful. It is filled with laughter and music and sexual tension. Lexa can see this club lasting for quite some time.

Lexa sees groups of people drinking and laughing and having a good time, and Lexa allows herself a small smile when her gaze is drawn back to the same beautiful blonde stranger. A few of her friends seem to have left for the dancefloor as she is now accompanied by a brunette around her age. Lexa can’t help but be entranced by the girl’s smile.

“Her smile can certainly light up a room.” Lexa absentmindedly mutters. Behind her back Lincoln and Anya share a smile.

“So go talk to her, idiot.” Anya says as she nudges her sister with her shoulder.

Lexa leans her head toward her sister, eyes still on the blonde stranger, contemplating the decision. She takes a few more sips of her scotch, savoring the taste. Her mind covering different scenarios on how this could end.

“I’ll go with you,” Lincoln offers, laying his hand gently on his best friend’s shoulder. “I want to talk to that pretty brunette she’s talking to anyway. I’ve caught her staring at me a couple of times.”

A beat passes, and then a nod. “That is acceptable,” Lexa states, her eyes briefly meeting Lincoln’s in thanks before both of them move to stand up. Both down the rest of their scotch, sparing a brief glance to each other in agreement to take a moment to compose themselves. Lincoln takes the time to smooth out imaginary wrinkles on his shirt with his fingers while Lexa straightens her tie and smooths out her vest before moving together towards the blonde and brunette who have caught their interest.

* * *

 

“Clarke don’t look now but they’re coming over!”

Without thinking Clarke’s eyes immediately go to the sexy brunette she saw near the bar checking her out earlier, and she sees that the brunette is heading her way alongside a muscular tan man.

“Clarke I said don’t look!”

“O, if you say don’t look I’m obviously going to look.” Clarke retorts, her heart speeding up in anticipation. That girl was just really, really hot. Dressed in an elegant and crisp white shirt, charcoal vest, fitted gray trousers, and a black tie complete with a tie bar, this girl practically screamed sexiness. Yup, that girl was definitely hot.

“Relax, you’ve been eyeing this guy ever since he came in, just be yourself and he’ll go nuts.”

“Don’t I know it,” Octavia takes a moment to observe the two. The man is wearing a crisp white button down that was tucked into black slacks and leather shoes. Octavia could see a tattoo peeking out of the man’s shirt up the right side of his neck. And that shirt definitely hid some well-defined muscles. He also has the kindest eyes Octavia has ever seen. Oh yeah, this guy is definitely Octavia’s type.

Looking over to the man’s companion, Octavia gives a small nod in appreciation. This girl was hot. The brunette looked just as fancy as the man, with her expensive looking vest and tie. The sleeves of her dress shirt is rolled up to the elbows, showing off very muscular forearms. Her hair is down in waves and Octavia could see the pair sporting expensive silver watches on their left hands. They both had a swagger in their step that just oozed confidence. And sexy as hell smirks adorning their faces.

Upon further inspection of the sexy brunette, Octavia sees something that has her face breaking out on a full blown smirk. “Damn Clarke, looks like you’ll be having one hell of a night.”

Clarke looks at her friend in confusion, turning her head towards the pair coming their way when Octavia nods a head in their direction.

At first Clarke is confused, but when her eyes land on a slight bulge in the brunette’s slacks, Clarke’s eyes widen slightly before darkening in hunger.

Octavia spares a glance to her best friend, and guffaws when she sees Clarke bite her lip and blush slightly. _Oh yeah_ , Octavia thinks, _this is going to be a good night for all of us._

With Clarke staring hungrily at the rapidly approaching pair, Octavia snorts, “I know you’re just as nervous to talk to that sexy brunette, so you relax and do your thing, that girl has barely taken her eyes off you this whole time.”

Clarke’s stomach clenches at that, and she takes one long deep breath before the two finally arrive.

* * *

 

“Hello ladies.” Lincoln greets charmingly, “I was wondering if I could ask a beautiful girl like you to dance.” he asks Octavia who smiles and takes the hand he outstretched. Lincoln gestured his head towards his best friend, who hasn’t said a word in lieu of starting in awe of the gorgeous blonde. “This is my friend Lexa, I’m sure she can keep your friend company in the meantime.”

“That sounds good to me,” Clarke says, nodding her head at the couple to go, blue eyes never leaving green ones. “Take a seat.” Her hand gestures to a seat immediately in front of herself.

Lexa sits, unused to being this nervous in front of a pretty girl, before taking one last deep breath and extending her right hand out to the blonde for a handshake. “My name is Lexa. Lexa Woods.”

Clarke’s eyes leave hers to travel down to her hand before meeting her eyes again. God, her eyes. They were the bluest blue Lexa has ever seen, and she wouldn’t mind staring into them for hours. “I’m Clarke Griffin,” she says, returning the handshake, their hands lingering on each other’s just a moment longer than appropriate. _Clarke, what a gorgeous name._  “It’s nice to meet you.”

“The pleasure is all mine.” Lexa replies in kind. “Would you like some wine? I happen to know the owner, and I would be happy to give you a little taste test of all the fine wines this bar has to offer.” Lexa asks, fighting to keep her voice from shaking.

The beautiful blonde – _Clarke_ , raises an eyebrow in curiosity. “Lead the way.” Her voice is low, and a little scratchy, and it makes Lexa’s pants feel tighter than they did before.

They both stand, and Lexa swallows the last of her nerves and starts to swagger over to where Anya is behind the bar. After a few steps Lexa notices Clarke isn’t next to her and look over her shoulder. The brunette lips curl into a smirk when she realizes that Clarke’s eyes are locked onto her ass. _I knew these slacks made my ass look amazing._ Lexa thinks, before opening her mouth to call out to the blonde.

“Clarke? Are you planning on accompanying me, or do you just plan on staring at my ass the whole night?”

Clarke’s eyes snap back up to meet Lexa’s and she only smiles flirtatiously before moving to walk besides Lexa. “It _is_ a pretty attractive ass.” Clarke mutters under her breath, and Lexa allows the corners of her smirk to lift just a little bit higher before the pair finally reaches the bar.

* * *

 

 _It’s a given,_ Lexa thinks, _I am completely smitten over this girl._ Clarke and Lexa have been spending the past couple of hours sipping at different wines at the bar, deep in intriguing conversation. At first Anya denied her younger sister’s request for a wine tasting, but after seeing the way her little sister look at this blonde, Anya didn’t have the heart to say no. So with a small glare, she agreed, telling them both to help themselves as she attends to other patrons and walks around the club to socialize with her customers.

Lexa and Clark, left to their own devices, sit down at the bar. Lexa heads behind the bar and come back with two wine glasses and a variety of wines that she lays out in front of them both. Lexa pours then both a bit of one and then moves to sit on the stool next to Clarke. They both take a few sips of their drinks and simmer into conversation.

At first, they engaged in small talk. Lexa discovered that Clarke is an artist, and recalls seeing a few posters with Clarke’s name around town advertising art galleries. Lexa stores that information for later, fully intending on showing up to the blonde’s next art show and purchasing a couple of pieces of art for her office and apartment. _They could use more color anyway,_ Lexa thinks, although deep down she knows why she will end up buying the art pieces.

Clarke tells her about her best friend Octavia. Lexa states that she seems to be a good fit for her best friend Lincoln, and they both share a laugh as they look over to the dancefloor to see the two locked in an intense dance.

Lexa in turn shares that she is the CEO for multibillion dollar corporation, and that she had a hand in helping Anya pick out the liquor vendors for _Grounders._ She tells Clarke that she is a martial artist, and that she enjoys longboarding when the weather permits. Lexa then educates Clarke on the selection of wines at their disposal. The blonde is absolutely enamored by how passionate Lexa is when she talks about the wine. Clarke watches as Lexa slowly sip and then swallow the wine and feels herself getting wet at the action.

Clarke’s eyes drift down to the slightly more prominent bulge in the middle of the brunette’s pants. The blonde unconsciously clenches her thighs together in order to relieve some of the tension, and as she drags her eyes back up, she finds deep green eyes and a cocky smirk adorning her companion’s face. Upon seeing that she has been caught, Clarke allows herself to freely gawk at this beautiful girl in her presence.

Clarke take a moment to study her new friend, dressed to the nines in fancy and probably expensive clothing. Sitting on her stool with her legs apart, leaning back, her elbows resting on top of the bar. The girl’s chin held up high and a smirk sitting on that gorgeous face. This girl oozes sex appeal and confidence, and you’d bet your ass it was making Clarke imagine very sinful things.

And while Clarke is checking Lexa out, Lexa is of course doing the same. The lace of Clarke’s dress is slightly see through, and Lexa can see the tops of perky full breasts plunging out from underneath the neckline. Lexa notices Clarke clench her thighs together, and Lexa feel herself getting harder imagining how wet the other girl must be. Lexa’s eyes travel down mile long legs, and as her eyes travel back up the girl’s body, she finds herself staring into blue eyes nearly turned black with hunger. Lexa is positive they reflect her own eyes, filled with lust and desire. She can feel the blood head straight to her groin.

“Would you like to accompany me somewhere more private?

“I thought you’d never ask.”

At those words, the brunette pulls Clarke towards their friends, and stats that they will be leaving. Octavia and Lincoln merely smirk at the pair, and tell them to be safe. Clarke says a brief goodbye to her friend and with a promise to call her in the morning, she takes Lexa’s hand and together they leave the club.

Lexa leads them to her car, a new looking dark grey 2016 Lexus RC 300 F Sport. It’s a fancy car, and Lexa, ever the gentlewoman, opens the door for Clarke. When she enters, she can smell leather, a hint of smoke and that slightly spicy musk that was so _Lexa_. As Lexa enters the driver’s side, Clarke remarks, “I guess you really weren’t kidding about being a badass CEO, hmm?”

Lexa lets out a small chuckle, and replies to Clarke as she turns the ignition and starts the car. “The occupation, as stress inducing as it is, does have its perks.” The two share a smile, and Lexa’s asks “Would you like to go to your apartment, or would you prefer mine?”

Clarke contemplates for a moment. “Yours, if you don’t mind.”

All Lexa does is nod and start to drive, her hand finding the skin of Clarke’s knee to gently rub circles there. Clarke can feel more wetness staining her panties, and she can’t stop herself from shivering at the sensation, and Lexa must mistake it as a shiver from the cold because the warm hand on Clarke’s thigh is suddenly gone and being replaced by a charcoal grey suit jacket.

“Put that on, it’ll keep you warm.” Lexa states, her eyes still trained on the road ahead.

Clarke spares a long look at the girl, her insides warming at the thought of how caring this girl is. She puts on the jacket, burrowing into its warmth when Lexa’s unique scent of spices and leather assaults her nose. Clarke doesn’t care, Lexa is never getting this jacket back again.

A few moments pass, the silence between the two a comfortable one, before Clarke decides to reach towards Lexa and pull her hand back to her knee. Clarke lets it rest there for a minute, before threading her fingers into the other girls. Lexa glances at Clarke, and Clarke can see those green eyes soften slightly before returning to the road.

When Lexa’s eyes return to the task at hand, Clarke allows herself to look at the other girl. She drives with one hand on the wheel, and once again Clarke’s eyes are drawn to the girl’s crotch. Her pants look too tight for comfort. A slow, mischievous smile spreads across Clarke’s face and she leans over to whisper into Lexa’s ear.

“Do you want to know what I was thinking about the entire night?” The blonde’s voice is seductive and low, and Lexa feels her throat dry up.

“I have a feeling you’re going to tell me.” Lexa tried to keep her voice from shaking, swallowing hard and feeling her cock harden even more.

“I was imagining you bending me over the bar and fucking me senseless.” Clarke whispers hotly into Lexa’s ear.

Lexa’s hand tightens on the steering wheel, and she thanks every deity known to humankind that they are _finally_ arriving at her apartment. She parks quickly, and then turns to Clarke and cups her jaw with one hand as they look into each other’s eyes.

“Good thing we’re here, I can do that on every surface of my apartment.”

Clarke’s pupils dilate even more, and Lexa can tell how turned on they both are, She quickly exists the vehicle, going over to Clarke’s side and opening the car door for her. She helps her out of the car, and as they walk to the entrance, their hands remain entwined. The doorman, a lovely old man by the name of Frank, greets them and opens the doors for them.

Lexa leads Clarke to the elevator, and steps inside ahead of Clarke. As she enters, Lexa notices a woman already in the elevator. Lexa presses the button for the top floor and has to hold in her sigh. She really was looking forward to ravaging Clarke in the elevator. It seems as if Clarke had the same idea, because the blonde was currently looking at Lexa with such hunger in her eyes, and the pair unashamedly undress each other with their eyes as they ride up the elevator.

Unfortunately, the woman’s floor ended up being the floor right before Lexa’s, so they were forced to wait until the elevator reached the woman’s floor. Once she left, Lexa and Clarke moved of their own accord and met in the middle of the elevator in a searing kiss. Clarke pushes Lexa back to the other side of the elevator, their mouths never leaving each other. Once Lexa is backed up against the wall, Clarke breaks the kiss and turns around. Looking over her shoulder, Clarke allows her ass to slowly grind into the other girl’s groin. Lexa lets out a soft moan, and her hands reached up to roughly grab Clarke’s hips. The girls just stared into each other’s eyes and grinded into one another, the only sound between then their gasps and labored breathing.

All too soon, the elevator door opened and the pair was forced to halt their activities.

Both straightening their bodies, once the doors fully open Lexa gestures for Clarke to exit first. Once both are off the elevator, they are hurrying down the hall, hands unable to be kept off the other. As Lexa takes her keys out of her pocket, she feels Clarke’s hand wander to Lexa’s crotch, stopping to grasp her hardness through her slacks. Lexa has to hold back a moan before pushing the door open and allowing them both inside. 

Lexa quickly closes the door behind Clarke and flicks the lights on. Once light fills the apartment Lexa slams Clarke’s back into the door. Clarke lets out a gasp at the rough action before dissolving in a moan as she feels Lexa’s cock brush against her center.

“You have no idea what you do to me, Clarke.” Lexa growls, and Clarke can feel her wetness starting to soak through her underwear at the sound of her name escaping the brunette’s mouth. Lexa’s mouth finds Clarke in a passionate kiss, and Lexa lets out a whimper when Clarke pulls at her bottom lip and sucks it. Lexa’s tongue find Clarke’s and Clarke lets out a gasp when she feels them move against each other.

Lexa breaks the kiss. Her eyes bore into Clarkes. “Take this off. Now.” Lexa gestures to her own suit jacket the blonde was unfortunately still wearing, so Clarke immediately pushes the garment off her shoulders at the command. Lexa comes up to her to undo the zipper of Clarke’s dress, and Lexa purposefully allows her fingers to skirt over the blonde’s spine as Lexa slowly pulls the zipper down. The dress falls to the floor and Clarke steps out of it. Lexa can’t stop her eyes from exploring this gorgeous girl’s body. Clarke is standing there in a matching pair of lacy sky blue bra and panties that match her eyes, and damn, Lexa has never seen a more gorgeous sight in her life.

“And now for you,” Clarke’s words bring Lexa’s eyes back to hers, “You are wearing too many layers right now, Lexa.” Lexa smirks, and proceeds to unbutton her vest. Once it is tossed on the ground behind her, she slowly starts to work on the buttons of her dress shirt. Clarke is following every movement of Lexa’s hands, and once the last button is free Clarke takes a hold of Lexa’s tie and pulls the girl towards her for another heated kiss. As their mouths move against each other, Clarke lets her hands pull the tie off completely. Once the tie is off, Clarke’s hands move towards Lexa’s belt, her hands purposefully rubbing over her erection before pulling the belt off roughly.

Lexa clenches her jaw before backing Clarke up against the wall again, and she allows them to kiss and grind against each other for a moment before her hands grab the bottom of the blonde’s thighs to wrap them around her waist. Clarke gasps at the movement, a moan following close behind it because the brunette’s hardness is rubbing against her clit and it just _feels so damn good_.

They move against one another for a couple moments longer, until the need to be touched becomes too much.

“Lexa, bed. Please.”

So Lexa grips Clarke’s ass and starts to carry her towards her bedroom. Clarke occupies herself with continuing to grind her center against Lexa and leaving hickeys across that gorgeous neck, and Clarke feels Lexa gently deposit her body on the king size bed.

Lexa takes in the sight of this gorgeous woman laying atop her bed. She looks more like and angel, the moonlight filtering through the curtains to create a sort of halo around this astonishing girl.

She is breathtaking. And Lexa swears she feels herself fall for her right then.

And then Clarke is crooking a finger at Lexa, urging her to join her on the bed, and Lexa immediately obeys.

Lexa pushes the dress shirt off her shoulders and quickly unzips her slacks before stepping out of them. Lexa feels more than sees Clarke’s hungry gaze as she stands before the blonde in a black sports bra and boxers. Lexa starts to move toward the bed before a husky voice demands, “I want all of it off. Now.” And Lexa is glad that her pants are off, because she is pretty sure that they would be painfully tight after hearing that. Lexa does as she is asked, ridding herself of her bra and underwear before starting again towards the bed.

Clarke starts to sit up, her hand reaching to wrap around Lexa’s proud erection. _She’s so long and thick_ , Clarke thinks, and she feels herself start to move to the edge of the bed. Lexa lets out a groan when she feels Clarke slowly start to pump her cock, but she quickly grasps Clarke’s wrists gently and pulls it away from her erection. She gestures Clarke to lay back down, and she does so.

When Clarke pouts, Lexa smiles softly “Later. Right now I want to take care of you, babygirl.”

At that, Lexa notices Clarke’s legs spread just a little bit wider, and she lets out a cocky smirk.

Lexa climbs onto the bed and positions herself between Clarke’s legs before bending down and catching Clarke’s lips in a kiss. Lexa feels the blonde’s legs wrap around her waist and groans into her mouth when she feels the other girl’s wetness soaking through her panties. “You enjoy when I call you that, don’t you babygirl?” Clarke’s answering moan and cant of her hips is all the answer Lexa needs.

“I thought so,” Lexa says as her fingers gently roam the other girl’s body, stopping when they reach the lace of the girl’s bra. “As much as I like this on you, may I take this off?”

One groan and a soft “yes” later and the blonde’s gorgeous breasts are finally free. Lexa is awestruck. They are milky white and the pink nipples are already hard and practically begging to be sucked. Lexa moves her mouth lower, and colors Clarke’s neck with shades of purple as she slowly makes her way to the artist’s chest. Lexa takes Clarke’s left breast into her mouth and she feels the artist’s back arch towards her. Lexa’s tongue circles a nipple, and the moan she gets in return makes her smile. She plays with the nipple a little bit longer, grazing her teeth over it and sucking it and the sounds Clarke makes delight Lexa to no end. Lexa switches to the other breast, giving it the same treatments at its pair, before moving even lower.

Lexa leaves a path of purple hickeys in her wake, and she pulls back slightly to appreciate the many marks adorning Clarke’s beautiful skin before continuing on.

When Lexa reaches the waistband of Clarke’s panties, she looks up and connects their eyes one again. “Are you sure?” Lexa asks as her hands lightly grasp the top of the underwear.

Clarke nods and Lexa proceeds to take it off, tossing it off the bed, leaving the, both completely bare. Lexa’s eyes land on Clarke’s exposed pussy, and her dick grows harder at the sight. Clarke’s pussy is gorgeous, and so so so wet.

Lexa leans down and places one long lick from the bottom to the top, lingering just a little bit longer on the girl’s clit. Clarke lets out a loud moan, and her hands end up twisting into Lexa’s hair. “Lexa please, no more teasing. I need you.”

Lexa looked up at the girl once more and smiled. “As you wish.”

Lexa then lowered her mouth towards the girl’s center, her tongue licking across the outer lips, sucking one of them into her mouth briefly before digging into the delicious wetness. Lexa could feel Clarke buck her hips up, seeking some much needed friction.

As Lexa dips her tongue inside, she lets out a groan at the taste of Clarke’s juices flooding into her mouth. She tasted delicious, a combination of sweet and tangy that immediately became her favorite flavor. Lexa thrust her tongue inside Clarke’s pussy, the blonde proceeding to grind into her and fucking herself on Lexa’s tongue. Clarke let out a loud moan, and her hands tightened in Lexa’s hair. The brunette could feel Clarke’s wetness drip down and coat her chin, and that spurred Lexa on even more, moving her tongue in rhythm with Clarke’s thrusts. A hand then joined Lexa’s mouth in pleasuring Clarke, and started to rub slow circles on Clarke’s clit.

“Fuck! Lexa – that feels so fucking good.”

Lexa continues, her hand and tongue speeding up slightly. Clarke’s moans grew more frequent, until Lexa feels Clarke’s pussy clench around her tongue. Clarke’s legs tighten around her head and she comes with a long and loud moan, and Lexa greedily laps up the delicious cum.  She allows Clarke to ride out her orgasm, and only when Clarke’s legs stop shaking does she remove her mouth and crawl back up to kiss the girl.

Clarke mewls softly when she tastes herself on Lexa’s tongue, and she is reminded about a certain problem when she feels Lexa’s cock, still hard, against her stomach. Clarke’s center throbs again with want. “I want you, Lexa. I want you inside me.”

Lexa looks at the girl, and then nods. Lexa grinds her dick over Clarke’s center, coating it in her slickness. Lexa positions herself at Clarke’s entrance, looking once more at the blonde. At Clarke’s nod, Lexa slowly pushes in, groaning at how hot and wet Clarke is. Lexa pushes into Clarke, inch by inch, and when Lexa is buried to the hilt inside Clarke, she lets out a low groan. _She feels so damn good._ “God, Lexa, you’re so big. You’re stretching me so good.”

Lexa starts out slow, careful not to hurt Clarke. Clarke starts to meet the thrusts, her hands moving to Lexa’s back, nails digging into the skin. “I want you to beg me to fuck you,” Lexa says in Clarke’s ear, her hot breath making the other girl shiver. Clarke is stubborn, so she captures Lexa’s lips in hers and bites down hard on her bottom lip in defiance. Lexa continues the pace, knowing that soon it wouldn’t be enough for either of them.

“Tell me what you want, Clarke.” Lexa whispers against Clarke’s lips. Clarke’s nails scratch down Lexa’s back, and the pain turns Lexa on even more. “Tell me, babygirl. What do you want me to do to you?”

Still, Clarke says nothing, so Lexa continues the slow pace despite everything within her wanting to fuck this girl fast and hard. Clarke gasps and bucks her hips up, attempting to get Lexa to go faster without actually saying the words. “Please,” Clarke tries. Lexa doesn’t bite 

“Please, what?” Lexa presses, and once again Clarke is silent.

Instead Lexa looks into Clarke’s eyes, her hips never stopping the slow thrusts. Lexa can see the want in Clarke’s eyes, the need for release. Finally, its becomes too much, and Clarke cracks.

“Fine! I want you to fuck me! Please daddy I need you to fuck me fast and hard and rough! Please Lexa!”

Once those words leave Clarke’s mouth Lexa captures Clarke’s mouth in a passionate kiss and starts to hasten her pace. Lexa starts pounding in to Clarke deep and hard and fast. Clarke whimpers against her mouth and after one particular hard thrust she is ripping her mouth from Lexa’s and filling the room with her moans.

“Yes, oh my go-fuck! You feel so good, daddy.” Clarke knew she was close to another orgasm. Feeling Lexa pound into her relentlessly was driving her insane.

“You like it rough, babygirl, don’t you? Fuck, you feel so good.” Lexa curses, feeling her own orgasm approach. Lexa continued bucking hard and fast into Clarke, her hand reaching between then to rub at Clarke’s clit.

“Come for me, babygirl.” Lexa growled.

And at that, Clarke came hard, screaming her release. Her walls clenched around Lexa’s cock, her nails scratching down Lexa’s back, leaving behind numerous red welts. Lexa groaned in Clarke’s ear, feeling her walls tighten around her. Lexa was so close. And there was this ridiculously gorgeous blonde writing beneath her.

Lexa continued the furious pace, letting Clarke ride out her orgasm. Lexa hears Clarke whimper her name, and Lexa lets go with a grunt, coming hard inside Clarke.

The blonde moans when she feels Lexa’s come shooting insider her belly, and once Lexa is done they lay together. Both are panting, trying to regain their breath.

Lexa lays on her back, raises her arm as she calls Clarke. “Come here.”

Clarke obliges, nestling into the other woman’s body, facing one another. Lexa’s fingers start to play with Clarke’s hair, and Clarke’s fingers start to trace the tattoo she finds on Lexa’s upper arm.

They both lay there, content, before Lexa decides to break the silence. “So, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me on a proper date? Maybe, sometime next week?”

Lexa looks over to Clarke, green eyes meeting blue. A blinding smile overtakes Clarke’s features, and a similar smiles break out on Lexa’s own. Clarke reaches up to pull Lexa into one more kiss, this one soft, gentle and full of hope.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Yup, this was so not how Lexa thought her night would end. And it is the best thing to happen to her in a long time.

This girl, Clarke Griffin, is the best thing to have happened to her in a very, very, very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> here you go sinners, enjoy.


End file.
